


It's On

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Badass, Cheaters Never Prosper, Gen, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Scotty came up with a formula that was later stolen by another cadet when he lost Admiral Archer's prized beagle. Nyota finds out and is determined to make sure that her friend gets credit for his work.





	It's On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

It had been a long time since Scotty had been back at the Academy. The last time he had been here, he was going before an academic advisory board because he had sent Admiral Archer’s prize beagle through space to prove a point, and the beagle was never seen again. His memories of his academy days were not fond ones, and he maintains that being sent to Delta Vega with Keenser was the best thing to happen to him. He met Jim and got placed on the Enterprise because of being on Delta Vega after all.

Uhura had an entirely different experience at the academy and was thrilled to be back and teaching the next wave of Xenolinguistic experts. She met all of her friends here and of course, Spock. They were still bickering, but since he had risked his life to save her, she was trying to put in the effort to save their relationship. The only sad part about being at the academy was that Jim, Spock, and Keenser were still at Yorktown with the Enterprise. Everyone else had returned to Earth. 

McCoy had gone home to visit family and work at the family practice for a time. Chekov was temporarily at a different facility working on top-secret installations to the defense mechanisms on the ships. Sulu was taking some much deserved time off and spending it with his husband and daughter. 

They had only been back for two weeks when Scotty’s mood went from bad to worse. Uhura tried to get him to talk about it, thinking it was a problem student, but Scotty didn’t tell her anything more than “he would deal with it himself.” She dropped it but continued to watch him closely. It wasn’t until a month into their tenure, that someone Uhura had never seen before stopped at the lunch table to chat with Scotty.

Scotty was downright livid by the time the strange left. Uhura was mad because she had been so rudely ignored the entire time. Whoever that man had been, she disliked him strongly. When Scotty told her that the man had been his rival and taken credit for his hard work on several projects after his banishment; Uhura was as livid as he was. 

No one messed with Uhura because she was tough and knew just how to ruin lives when she wanted to. Luckily for her friends, she was fiercely loyal and would gladly put her talents to good use if someone dared to mess with them. Scotty deserved the credit for his projects, and credit he shall get.

Being on the Enterprise crew and dating Spock got her certain attention that others didn’t get. So when she went before the Academic Advisory Board on behalf of Scotty, they listened to her when she told them that the other man, Lt. Commander Marc Lewis,  had lied and stolen Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott’s work. If everyone thought that colleges take plagiarism seriously, then they would be shocked by the academy’s response.

She wasn’t done with her plan after telling them. She wanted this to hurt, so she requested that they are tested instead of a straight accusation. Both men would have to show the work on how the equation was solved. Scotty could do it in his sleep, in fact, that’s how he originally solved it. Lt. Commander Lewis, however, never looked at the equation again and didn’t know where to even begin.

Neither men knew why they were being called before the board, but Scotty was getting horrible flashbacks. Uhura hadn’t had time to warn him and now she could only stand by and watch the battle unfold. When Admiral Richard Barnett, who had handled Kirk’s case, asked each man to enter a secured room and solve the equation, Scotty visibly relaxed; Lewis about passed out then and there.

It took Scotty three minutes to solve and turn in his equation in the sealed envelope. Four hours later, Lewis exited his room empty handed and defeated. They checked Scotty’s results to verify that he had been right and of course he was.

Lt. Commander Lewis was stripped of his rank, mostly because he had received it on a lie, and sent back to the academy as a cadet. To add insult to injury, he had to start all of the classes from the beginning and Scotty was his professor for three out of his five classes, every single day. Jaylah was in several of Scotty’s classes; when she found out what the new guy had done to Scotty, she took pleasure in harassing him. Yet more punishment.

 

 


End file.
